


221Bride

by trickybonmot



Series: Ficlets [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, M/M, Pining Sherlock, Wedding Rings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 13:30:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1349119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trickybonmot/pseuds/trickybonmot





	221Bride

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Best Man](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/41428) by taikova. 



Sherlock swears fervently under his breath, yanking once again at the golden band encircling his finger. The skin of his knuckle bunches up, reddening. The ring doesn’t budge.

Christ. How incredibly stupid. The ceremony is set to start at any moment, and here he is, the best man, hiding in the loo with Mary Morstan’s wedding ring _stuck_ around his finger. One insipid, sentimental impulse, and he’s made a complete fool of himself. The end of his finger is turning purple.

He tries to work it loose with a bit of pink soap, but that only makes it harder to grasp the ring. He swears again as his grip slips.

“Sherlock?” John, damn it to hell. “What are you doing in here? We’re ready to start the processional.”

Sherlock takes two deep breaths, considering, then extends his hand. 

“Oh. Why did you—“

“Got curious. Now it’s stuck.”

“Try this.” Warm fingers encircle his wrist, raising his hand above his shoulder. “I learned this trick when we were shopping for rings.”

John doesn’t let go, just stands in front of Sherlock, thumb pressed warm against his pulse. The blood drains out of his finger, and John slips the ring off easily. 

“Right, then,” John says. “You ready?”

Sherlock nods, lips pressed together, and follows John out to meet his bride.


End file.
